I Love Teddies
by joriholic73
Summary: I was playing MK (2011) and came across the challenge "I Hate Teddies" this is the idea formed afterward. Story is better than summary. This is a yuri story and if that offends anyone then i am sorry and if it's not your thing then simply don't read. MileenaXSonya One-Shot.


**I was playing the Challenge Tower in MK Komplete Edition and stumbled upon a challenge called I Hate Teddies. *Spoilers for those who haven't played it. Basically you're Scorpion and Mileena wants to give him a handmade teddy bear and he hates teddies so they fight. I was thinking about the shear absurdity of it and thought of this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept. Mileena, Sonya Blade, Scorpion, and Shao Khan are not mine.**

Captain of the cheerleading squad Sonya Blade walked confidently down the halls of Shao Khan High School on her way to the big pep rally. She stopped after hearing the sound of sobbing coming from the girl's restroom. As she entered she found a sobbing girl clad all in pink clutching a stuffed bear to her chest. She immediately recognizes the girl as the principals youngest daughter Mileena.

"Mileena are you okay?" She looked up at Sonya with red puffy eyes. How long had she been crying?

"Oh it's you, I'm fine." Sonya can tell this is a lie.

"Mileena you're obviously not fine. What happened?"

"It's nothing really, you don't need to stay here I'm sure you have better things to do." Sonya looked down at the girl a look of sadness on her face. She cringed as the scent of smoke and brimstone invaded her nostrils. Scorpion

"Mileena what did Scorpion do to you? Are you hurt?" Mileena looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know it was him?"

"The nose knows." Sonya said lightly tapping her nose. "Now what happened?" Mileena looked away sadly before answering.

"I was trying to ask him out and he said no. He pulled my mask off and after seeing my mouth he called me a freak. After that he pushed me to the ground, singed Mister Bearford's ear, said he hated teddies, and walked away." Sonya's face contorted in anger. She was going to kick Scorpion's ass next time she saw him.

"He wears a full head mask to hide god knows what and he has the gall to call you a freak? I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you. And what kind of monster hates teddies." She looks away.

"No he's right, I am a freak. I'm hideous."

"Mileena you're beautiful."

"No I'm not if you saw under this mask you'd run just like everyone else." Her eyes begin to brim with tears again.

"Don't I get a say in that?" Sonya moved her hand to remove the other girls mask. Mileena grabs the blondes wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see your face."

"Trust me you don't. You'll just freak out like the rest."

"I promise you I won't. Just give me a chance." Mileena wearily removed her hand from Sonya's wrist allowing her to remove the mask. Sonya's coils back in shock at the sight of the other girl's razor teeth.

"See I told you I was a freak." Sonya took the dark haired girls face in her hands.

"And I told you you're beautiful." Sonya cupped Mileena's cheek as she pulled her into a kiss. MIleena was shocked at first having never kissed anyone before let alone a girl. After the initial shock wore off she began to kiss back. They stayed like that for several seconds but to them it felt like hours. They looked into each other's eyes conveying a plethora of emotions and messages but to Mileena only one message really mattered. 'No one else matters. I have you and you have me. Forever and always.'

_Fin_

**So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? If you're wondering why I mainly did this it's simple. Sure Mileena has Tarkatan teeth, a weird tongue, and is more than a few wontons short of a pu pu platter but hey. We all have problems (and personally I find the tongue extremely attractive. Can you imagine what she could do with that thing?). I'm considering making this into a bit of a series. You know a sort of an MK High School thing. If you think it's a good idea then review and pm me with pairings or drama you'd like to see. Or maybe just review with feedback about this story and what I could do to improve my work in the future.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
